se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nicolas Sarkozy/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Horst Köhler - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Nicolas Sarkozy et Horst Köhler (Paris, 13.07.2009) - Photo : © MAEE, F. de (...) Christian Wulff - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Bundespräsident Christian Wulff und der französische Präsident Nicolas Sarkozy in Paris. Bundespräsidialamt Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Nicolas Sarkozy (2-L), German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier (L), French Prime Minister Francois Fillon (3-L) and German Defence Minister Franz Josef Jung (R) attend the Franco-German summit in Straubing, Germany, 09 June 2008. Chancellor Merkel and Sarkozy met to prepare the French EU council presidency, which starts on 01 July 2008. The Foreign Minister. dpa picture alliance archive / Alamy Stock Photo Angela Merkel - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| German chancellor Angela Merkel and French president Nicolas Sarkozy. Photograph: Michael Probst/AP Francia * Ver Nicolas Sarkozy - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Nicolas Sarkozy et Valéry Giscard d'Estaing à Chanonat le 27 avril 2007. - DOMINIQUE FAGET/AP/SIPA Jacques Chirac - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Nicolas Sarkozy (right) and Jacques Chirac were spied on by the NSA, says Wikileaks. Reuters François Hollande - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| François Hollande et Nicolas Sarkozy le 15 mai 2012 lors de la passation de pouvoir. (Christophe Petit-Tesson/MaxPPP) Emmanuel Macron - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Nicolas Sarkozy is thought to be open to an alliance with Emmanuel Macron, the presidential favourite. CHARLES PLATIAU/REUTERS Países Bajos * Ver Jan Peter Balkenende - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Rencontre entre M. Jan Peter Balkenende, Premier ministre du Royaume des Pays-Bas, et M. Nicolas Sarkozy, Président de la République française. Ministère des Affaires étrangères et européennes. Photo : A. Arraou Mark Rutte - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Le Premier ministre des Pays-Bas, Mark Rutte, a rencontré le Président français, Nicolas Sarkozy, le 17 octobre 2011 à l’Elysée, pour discuter de la préparation du Conseil européen et du sommet de la zone euro. Photo: Presidence of the Republic Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Benedicto XVI - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Benedicto XVI y Nicolás Sarkozy en un momento de su encuentro. | Ap España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| © Casa de S.M. el Rey / Borja Fotógrafos. Don Juan Carlos, con Nicolas Sarkozy. Felipe VI - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos, junto al Príncipe de Asturias, Don Felipe, durante el almuerzo en el Palacio Real en honor del presidente francés, Nicolas Sarkozy, tras el acto de imposición del Collar de la Orden del Toisón de Oro. EFE EFE Felipe González - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos, acompañado de los expresidentes del Gobierno Felipe González, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y el presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy. EFE EFE José María Aznar - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| José María Aznar y Nicolás Sarkozy. AFP José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Zapatero y Sarkozy en una reunión en Bruselas el mes de marzo. | Yves Herman Mariano Rajoy - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Mariano Rajoy y el expresidente francés Nicolás Sarkozy. ARCHIVO Diario de Navarra Grecia * Ver Kostas Karamanlis - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Præsident sident Nicolas Sarkozy byder skærtorsdag Grækenlands premierminister Kostas Karamanlis(tv) velkommen i Elyseepalæet i Paris. Foto: Philippe Wojazer George Papandreou - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| George Papandreou y Nicolas Sarkozy. AFP Lucas Papademos - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Nicolas Sarkozy (R) and Greek Prime Minister Lucas Papademos (C) talk as Italy Prime Minister Mario Monti walks by before the start of a working session during a European Union summit at the EU headquarters on January 30, 2012 in Brussels. AFP PHOTO / ERIC FEFERBERG (Photo credit should read ERIC FEFERBERG/AFP/Getty Images) Antonis Samaras - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Former Greek PM: ‘My Goal is to Ensure Greece’s European Course’. GreekReporter.com Italia * Ver Giorgio Napolitano - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Il Presidente Napolitano con Nicolas Sarkozy, Presidente della Repubblica Francese. presidenti.quirinale.it Giuliano Amato - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian interior minister Giuliano Amato meets his counterpart Nicolas Sarkozy of France at Viminal palace in Rome, 14 July 2006. Nicolas Sarkozy started a two-day visit to Rome. Nicolas Sarkozy - Romano Prodi.jpg| WRAP Presser by Sarkozy, Prodi and Zapatero AP Archives Nicolas Sarkozy‏‎ - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi y Nicolas Sarkozy, durante una reunión en 2011. AFP Mario Monti - Nicolas Sarkozy‏‎.jpg| Taxe Tobin : Nicolas Sarkozy veut accélérer la mise en oeuvre Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Nicolas Sarkozy - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President Nicolas Sarkozy of France welcomed President Tarja Halonen to the Euro-Mediterranean Summit in Paris. Bild: Lehtikuva / Reuters/Charles Platiau Matti Vanhanen - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Prime Minister Matti Vanhanen (left), French President Nicolas Sarkozy, US President Barack Obama, President of the Republic Tarja Halonen and German Chancellor Angela Merkel. Copyright © Office of the President of the Republic. Office of the President of the Republic of Finland Mariankatu Mari Kiviniemi - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| From left to right: Mr Nicolas SARKOZY, French President, Ms Dalia GRYBAUSKAITE, President of Lithuania, Mari KIVINIEMI, Finnish Prime Minister and Mr Herman VAN ROMPUY, President of the European Council in Brussels, 25.3.2011 © European Union Jyrki Katainen - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| De gauche à droite, lors du sommet européen du 9 décembre à Bruxelles : Jyrki Katainen (le premier ministre finlandais), Nicolas Sarkozy, Angela Merkel et José Manuel Barroso. AFP/ERIC FEFERBERG Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| French President Nicolas Sarkozy (R) and first lady Carla Bruni (2nd R), are greeted by Britain's Queen Elizabeth, Prince Charles (L), and Camilla, Duchess of Cornwall (C) in Windsor, southern England on March 26, 2008. (Xinhua/Reuters Photo) Nicolas Sarkozy - Tony Blair.jpg| Helpful friend: Nicolas Sarkozy wants Tony Blair to become the first EU President AP Gordon Brown - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Gordon Brown and Nicholas Sarkozy. Photo: Reuters David Cameron - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| David Cameron and Nicolas Sarkozy at the Elysee Palace in Paris Photo: Reuters Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Lech Wałęsa - Sin imagen.jpg| Youth Forum' - a conference marking the 25th anniversary of awarding Lech Walesa the Nobel Peace Prize. Gdansk, Poland, on December 5th, 2008. Pictured: French president Nicolas Sarkozy, former Polish President Lech Walesa. Getty Lech Kaczyński - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Lech Kaczyński i Nicolas Sarkozy podpisali deklarację o polsko-francuskim partnerstwie strategicznym. PAP/Jacek Turczyk Grzegorz Schetyna - Sin imagen.jpg| Slovak Prime minister Robert Fico, Polish vice-Prime minister, Grzegorz Schetyna, French President Nicolas Sarkozy, Czech Prime minister Mirek Topolanek, Head of Czech Senat Premyl Sobotka and Hungary's Prime minister Ferenc Gyurcsany pose for a family picture during a working meeting at Czech Senat, on June 16, 2008 in Prague. Bronisław Komorowski - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Prezydent Bronisław Komorowski i prezydent Nicolas Sarkozy. prezydent.pl Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Dmitri Medvédev y Nicolás Sarkozy REUTERS/Philippe Wojazer Nicolas Sarkozy - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Putin Set to Meet With 'His Old Friend' Sarkozy on June 15 © Sputnik/ Aleksey Nikolskyi Ucrania * Ver Nicolas Sarkozy - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| El líder ucraniano Víctor Yushchenko (izq.) saluda a su par francés, Nicolás Sarkozy, en una reunión en París. | EFE Fuentes Categoría:Nicolas Sarkozy